


One hundred kisses

by Bloodogma



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 原剧背景下后来的故事。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 5





	One hundred kisses

"One kiss,one answer."  
"Ten kisses,one wish."  
"A hundred kisses,come back for me. "

1

并不汹涌的海浪缓慢地拍打着Spitfire的机舱，League Craft的喷漆也已经被水面淹没。冰凉的海水从战机上所有有机可乘的缝隙中渗入，漫过Collins的皮靴，然后浸湿他的长裤、大衣。Collins摘了氧气罩，吸进去的每一口气都带着潮湿的咸味。

他试图用配枪砸破顶窗，然而这都是徒劳无功，那两块该死的玻璃似乎比机身更结实。他掉进了大西洋里，这只怪物的咽喉里都是蓝得发黑的海水，很快就要把他和他的战机一起咽下去了。

Farrier曾对他说过些没羞没臊的情话，譬如要在他海一样蓝的双眼中溺水。  
现在倒是Collins自己要先死在海里了。

Collins的衣兜里还揣着把军刀和一只已经遭了殃的打火机，胸口夹层里Farrier给他的信也难逃一劫。他又想起刚才迫降时，对讲机中最后传来的两句话，是Farrier镇定中难掩慌张的询问。那时Collins忙于操控方向杆以免自己一头砸进海里而没有回答Farrier，现在想起来他却有些后悔了。

或许那是最后一次和他对话，至少告诉他一切都好。

然后拖着一行黑烟的Spitfire在没有完全失速的情况下以一个看似稳妥的角度栽向海面，Collins失去了通讯，一切都变得空白而缓慢，他听到自己的心跳声震耳欲聋，却听不到战机发动机的轰鸣。

灰蓝色的天空抛弃了他，正在离他远去，而失重感和漫无边际的大海将他拥入怀里。海水涌进他的耳中，无限延长的沉默被波涛的声音代替，像死神渐近的脚步声，Collins带着他满脑子走马灯似的思绪沉溺进辽阔的深蓝里，他抬起眼，被过于明亮的日光晃了眼。

这让他感到异常的平静，甚至让他想起曾经在克伦威尔度过的日子。  
没有飞行任务和课程的日子，他会挑午休的时候在无人的教室里打盹，下午的阳光也是如此，有些刺眼却温暖。

在他短暂的白日梦里，会有一个低沉熟悉的声音，喊他的名字：  
“Collins.”

而他知道这是谁。

2

Collins出生在伦敦西南的萨里郡，他的家庭也是当地的名门望族之一，他热爱文学，擅长学术，彬彬有礼，记忆力惊人，拥有成为一位学者的全部优良品质。然而事与愿违，纳粹德国发动闪电战顷刻之间吞并波兰引发这场骇人听闻的大战，然后疯狂地袭击他们的海军与基地，逼近英吉利海峡，让大不列颠举国上下人心惶惶。

所以他即将成为了英国皇家空军的一员，并且发现自己在驾驶战斗机方面也有不俗的天赋。

Collins知道不久后自己就会被派去其他空军基地投入实战，可能是沃丁顿，也可能是马勒姆，或者其他什么地方。而在这个短暂的学期内，与他生死与共的搭档就会在他的同学之中诞生。

同级生中没有人有实力成为他的搭档。他们的教官叫Farrier，是个出类拔萃的天才，拥有过人的直觉与果敢，似乎他是为成为一名顶尖飞行员而生的，与此同时，他也拥有一些天才才会拥有的与众不同。

他与Collins是完全相反的存在。  
他了解如何千方百计地溜出学院，在没有飞行任务与课程的时候到克伦威尔镇上喝酒，他能和其他士兵都能打成一片，每个人都乐意顺给他半包烟或者一瓶酒。听说从前，他的能力有多出众，他的课程成绩就有多糟糕。甚至有人会在酒吧里和他为了一位屁股翘些的姑娘争风吃醋大打出手，但下场总是被Farrier收拾得老老实实。

然而这些微不足道的插曲都不妨碍Farrier成为最优秀的飞行员之一，成为他们的榜样。Collins本以为自己不会和他有私人交集，或者说他本以为Farrier不会对他这样一位“绅士”感兴趣。

可事实并非如此。  
Collins过人的记忆力总能帮他记清生活中所有的细枝末节，包括和Farrier第一次碰面的那天。

那是一个深冬，伦敦罕见的散了雾，午后的阳光拨散了层层云絮，在积雪的草地上洒满了金箔，连光秃枯槁的枯枝都被它温柔地灌溉。Collins找了个四下无人的荒废长廊独处，白色石柱上的葡萄藤也都在枯萎后被埋进了雪与泥里，他坐在背光的一侧翻着书。他看得太过入神，甚至没发觉有人靠近了，直到那人踩到了厚重的积雪里发出了响声，Collins才微微偏过头看了看，礼貌的开口：“下午好。”

Farrier以为这个有着一头金发的小子至少会觉得自己被冒犯了然后质问他两句，但意料之外，他只用那双通透又明亮的蓝眼睛看了看他，平静地向他问了好。

那双眼实在是太过漂亮，让Farrier有些移不开目光，不自在地拿开了嘴里的烟：“……下午好。”

Collins察觉到面前穿着皮夹克和高领毛衣的高大教官的目光正在他手中的书上来回踌躇，却始终没开口问他在看什么，最后别过了头，在Collins的背后坐下了，他用脚碾灭了快燃尽的劣质香烟，他有一口明显的苏格兰口音：“恕我直言，很快我们就没有多余的时间来干这些陶冶情操的事了，还不如趁德国佬游过英吉利海峡前多找些乐子。”

他这句话惹得Collins无声地微笑了起来：“这就是我的乐子，你从不看书？”  
这显然让Farrier有些措手不及，他沉默了大概两三秒，Collins也不追问，耐心地等他的回答。

“没什么用的破烂情诗，你不会想知道的。”  
“如果你愿意分享，我很乐意了解。”

3

Farrier一直以为俗气的一见钟情和自己不会扯上任何关系。

可却成了一个甜蜜的诅咒。从那之后很长一段时间，直到死前，Farrier都再也无法摆脱，无法忘记那双蓝眼睛。他忘记了所有和姑娘调情的花言巧语，忘记了所有酒吧里和他眉来眼去的女人的名字，忘记了所有黄腔的措辞。

唯独着魔一样记住了Collins的一切，那双蓝得发亮的眼睛里有时飘着柔软的云，有时凛冽得一碧如洗，又像是迸发出漩涡的海，将Farrier卷入其中。

融化的冰河，寂静的溪流，都是他。

Farrier和他在长廊偶遇的时间越来越多，也许他们都心知肚明其中缘由，却没有人说破，毕竟Collins总是那么风度翩翩又善解人意。而且他并不讨厌Farrier。Farrier与传闻中那个听起来有些嚣张跋扈的兵痞似乎没有太大联系，更像个轻狂却迷人的大男孩。连一头短发与瞳孔都是与Collins相反的深色，在充足的光线下会反射出金褐的色泽。他很快就学会了沉默且惬意地与Collins相处，并且乐在其中。

其他人都不知道他们是什么相识并且熟络的。

每次进行飞行示范时，Farrier享受三百英里的时速与七千米的高空，他可以完美地完成所有的训练动作，做到比任何人都好。从前他曾为自己的天赋感到优越，而如今他更像个寻求认可与表扬的年轻人。无论他自己承认与否，每次降落后他总会不由自主地用目光搜寻一个在跑道旁等待他的身影。

其他人都在为他们的教官欢呼喝彩，摩拳擦掌准备下一个试飞。举着信号旗的地勤从两侧跑过。穿着制服的Collins是那么的出众，只有他平静地站在草坪上，在风中伸手压着自己的军帽，直挺挺地仰头站着，像一座挺拔的雕塑，机翼略过的阴影让他的眼里的光芒忽明忽暗，但Farrier还是看清了其中写满的仰慕与惊讶。

Farrier不再去酒吧，也很少和其他人厮混，他宁愿陪着他最无趣的一位学生看一天的书，然后故意捉弄他，在他耳边唱走调的苏格兰勇士进行曲，直到Collins无奈地叫他闭嘴。

不过他最享受的还是与Collins独处的午休时间。  
Collins有时会在静谧的庭院中靠着Farrier打盹。Farrier通常都背对着他，为他挡去大部分刺眼的光，在感受到他平稳的鼻息时才会小心翼翼地偏过身端详他的面容，他一丝不苟的制服，然后幻想他制服下结实的身体。Collins的金发很软，梳得整整齐齐，抵在Farrier的下巴上，又像挠在他的心上，微微发痒。

他无数次抬起手想触碰Collins的脸颊，却又半途而废地放下。他心知肚明自己的念头，那是某种郑重的，前所未有的，包含着爱与性欲，却又不止这些的感情。

它们太过沉重，会压断他的机翼，让他飞不起来。

Farrier从没有像此刻一样痛恨过这场战争，动荡不安的时局剥夺了他许诺的权利，也扼杀了他所有关于相爱，关于未来的幻想。他们不慌不忙地消磨着时光，可有些与日俱增的情愫却由不得人蹉跎。

每当Farrier驾驶着Hurricane冲入云霄，被天空无尽的深蓝所注视，所包围时，他的记忆又复苏，就像冲入爱河，连耀眼的骄阳都胜不过是Collins眼中的一点光芒。

这一切是多么让人欣喜，却又难以启齿。  
他们所有的感情都是禁忌，脱口而出就会成为罪可致死的不伦。

然而战争的进程依旧无情地推进着，法国在德军越来越猛烈的攻势下节节败退，作为同盟国的英国的支援迫在眉睫，而他们的学期也在特殊情况下被急剧压缩，Farrier的教官任期也快结束了。Collins本以为匆忙毕业后和Farrier成为搭档是顺理成章的事，然而事实并非如此，他被派去了奥迪厄姆空军基地，而Farrier去了马勒姆。

他们再见面已经是半年后的事了。

上帝最终还是给他们安排了殊途同归的命运，Collins在那年的冬天被指派到马勒姆空军基地，加入空军中队，替补一位战死的少尉重新组建一只三机楔型小队。听到马勒姆这个地名时，不可否认的，Collins心中产生了某种期待。他没有Farrier的联系方式，甚至寄信也不知道寄到哪个编队，半年间的音讯全无却只让他们相处的时光历久弥新。

夜深人静时，已经拥有军衔的他会在自己独立的宿舍间里安静地阅读，Collins经常拿出那本Farrier与他初见时看的书——《深渊书简》，他从前不懂得王尔德与波西，不懂情爱，对这些词句一知半见。直到他把书页翻到泛黄，每一道细小的缺口都是他的疑惑。

在遇见又离开Farrier以后，Collins终于知道这是什么了，并且惧怕它的来势汹汹，甚至想用“友谊”来搪塞它。

4

在抵达马勒姆以后，Collins在完成事务交接后抽出时间打听了Farrier的去向。在他开口之后，中队长的脸上并没有露出一头雾水的神情，却也没有答复他，而是陷入了思考的沉默中，显然他是熟悉这个名字的。

“事实上这正是你接下来的任务。”  
中队长坐在Collins的对面，将一份报告文件递给了他，他强压下心中的不安和落空的期待，仔细读了那份报告。

作为空军支援的小队在阿拉斯被活围，其中就有Farrier，另外的步兵师和坦克旅正在苦战，自身难保，为了将损失降到最低，军方决定只派一架战机去填补主力小队的空缺，而他们决定的最佳人选就是Collins。这是个风险极高的任务，只差在任务书上白纸黑字写上送死了。但Collins 并不在乎，此刻有些不甘的情绪已经压过了他的惜命。

他不甘于写好了殊途同归的剧本又被命运收缴。

避开阿拉斯地面德军的机枪与堡垒抵达盟军据点并不是不可能做到的，而Collins也的确在枪林弹雨里险中求生，借着建筑物的遮挡，尽管有些颠簸，但他还是在未沦陷的空旷街道上的一个广场迫降了。

空中下着小雨，灰暗的天空下堆满了深色的积云，沉闷的雷声在深空响起，模糊又断续。Collins摘下了氧气罩和护目镜，推开顶窗下了战机，吸入肺里的空气充斥着硝烟和灰烬的气味。他还没落地就被机翼下的人抱了个满怀。那个人比他高大一些，有一头凌乱的棕发和坚硬厚实的胸膛，熟悉又陌生的体温让Collins的脸也开始升温，——他从未和Farrier这么亲密的接触过。

他试探地问了句：“Farrier？”男人才如梦初醒般放开了他，有些尴尬地拍了拍他的肩膀，想让他们之间的互动更像是并肩作战的兄弟些。

Collins依旧穿着那身整齐挺拔的深蓝色制服，黑领带打得端端正正。他淡金色的短发有些凌乱，上面缀满了细密的雨珠，像零碎的珍珠，牛奶一样白皙的脸上透着健康的红。那双蓝宝石一样的眼和Farrier对上了一秒，笑着和他问好后，就不着痕迹地移开了。

冬日里苍白的日光被spitfire的机翼挡住，为他们留出了一块晦暗暧昧的阴影以喘息片刻。这一次Farrier没有再妥协地沉默，他双手还紧握着Collins的肩膀。尽管Collins已经敛下了眼不再和他眼神交汇，但浅金色的长睫毛微微颤动着，这全都是Collins的动摇。

时光为本就沉重的感情加上了更多的砝码，这让Farrier不堪重负，他低下头，停在了一个能与Collins交换呼吸的距离，他的声音因为饱含深情而变得沙哑缓慢：“见到你真好，Collins。”

激烈的战事没有留下太多充裕的时间让他们用只言片语去推敲情话的谜底。陆军部队迟迟没有返回增援，他们被活围的时间度日如年。防线也在节节败退，这样的劣势下别说是起飞，就连走出已经被轰掉一半的临时  
基地都会被MG42打成筛子。

Collins以为的三人小队事实上已经缩水成了两人，在他抵达的不久前另外一个队员就已经死于流弹，而上级有意让他们双人完成撤退任务。

那段艰难的时光是在Collins意料之中的，但他还是来到了阿拉斯，和Farrier重逢，然后有去无回。

持续的阴雨天让一切都变得潮湿，滴滴答答的水声像恼人的哭啼。Collins和Farrier一起坐在一楼的沙包堆后，楼层里的窗户早就被前些日子激战中扫射的子弹打碎，雨水顺着楼房的破洞落进来，两人都或多或少被打湿了些，他们的储备粮也已经见底，眼下的情况危在旦夕。

为了避免被冻僵，Collins和Farrier坐在一起，挨得很近，就像他们从前在克伦威尔午休时一样。他们平静地聊着天，似乎在讨论今天的天气和晚餐一样从容，交换着他们的从前和现在，只是都默契地对未来避而不谈。

提及到沉重的战况时，Farrier只轻描淡写地说：“胜利属于同盟国，无论现况如何，我都如此坚信。”

Collins微微侧过脸，看着Farrier的侧脸，Farrier比他大上十几岁，坚毅的脸上却仍旧有不屈的生机，深褐色的眼里有烈火，从不熄灭。在被Farrier抓个现行前，Collins移开了目光，笑着说：“那时候你的军衔一定更高了，肯定又会借机使唤我。”

Farrier是最好的飞行员，无所不能，战无不胜——Collins一直如此认为。  
中尉低沉地笑了起来，他点了最后一根被折皱的烟，含糊地回答：“我当然会，让你给我写情诗。”

濡湿的水珠顺着Collins发烫的脸颊滑进衣领，他没有再回答，而是看了看楼外黯淡的天色，拨开制服的袖口，擦了擦手表表盘的雾气。

6:39 p.m.

坐以待毙的一天又要结束了，死神还在天上虚情假意地为他们流泪，远处残破的城市和千疮百孔的田野都开始在带着夕阳血色的黑暗里沉没，炮火声在暮色里变得遥远又平静。Collins总会在这种时刻迎来一种安宁，他恍惚听到了成群结队的紫翅椋鸟从屋顶掠过，他们振动翅膀，割裂红日西沉的天幕，席卷带走最后的晚霞。

故乡缥缈的风声从遥远的来处传来，穿过加来海峡，绕过峡谷的岩石和森林，回归到他的耳中。

成了Farrier的歌声。  
这次他低声地唱了出来，而不是恼人的哼，与往常不同的是，这是一首情歌，也没有走调。

没有世俗的审判，也没有法律的问罪，这里只有人人朝不保夕的战场。一种轻松和释然充斥着Collins，他抬手擦去额头的雨水，开口问：“你以前说过的，你读过的情诗。”

歌声停住了，Farrier在地上的泥沙里摁灭了烟头，隔着他最后吐出的一口烟，Collins深邃的蓝眼睛似乎也升起了水雾，认真地注视着他。

“你想知道？”  
“读给我听吧。”

Farrier总是和他如此默契，能读懂他的每个笑，每个眼神，此刻也不例外。所以Farrier低下了头，靠近身旁英俊的年轻飞行员。他们隔得太近了。近到Farrier甚至能捕捉到Collins停滞了一秒的呼吸和他碧蓝双眼中的涟漪，以及他金色睫毛的颤动。

近到Collins能闻到Farrier身上机油、汗水、香烟、泥沙混合的味道，Farrier的嘴唇比他丰满多了，吐露出的每个单词发音都低哑又性感。

他说：“一个吻，换一个答案。十个吻，换一首情诗。如果要我为你读所有看过的情诗，猜猜你需要付出什么？”  
“我属于你了，现在。”

Farrier甚至没说完，就被Collins突如其来的吻打断了。Collins发红的嘴唇比他想象中更软，温柔地吮咬着他。很快，Farrier就从短暂的震惊中清醒过来，他翻过身，半跪着将Collins压在满是弹孔的沙包堆上深吻。

天边的余晖顺着地平线抛洒进来，笼罩着他俩，面光的Collins似乎快要融化在那垂死的金色日光中。像古老月牙上的光辉，像怀乡病，像绿松石周围有珍珠排列着，像月光落在心爱的书上。

Farrier的粗暴和强硬似乎让Collins也沉溺其中，在结束了这个濡湿的深吻后，他开始解开Collins制服上的纽扣，然后扯掉那根笔直的领带，露出他白瓷一样的脖颈，那上面有一颗黑痣，Farrier低下头从那儿开始，挑逗地轻吻，不时深深地留下吻痕，然后低下头郑重地吻Collins胸前的铭牌。Collins会发出小声的喘息，有些窘迫地用低哑优雅的伦敦腔规劝他不要太过出格。

正在解开他最后一层蓝衬衫的Farrier当然不会停下，他将那双常年操纵控制杆的粗糙有力的手贴上了Collins的胸膛，感受细微的颤抖和心跳的频率。Collins的身材结实又修长，虽然不比Farrier的强壮，却依旧拥有轮廓分明的肌肉线条。Farrier的手贪心地抚摸揉弄着他，吻遍他的全身，从胸肌到腹部，然后是褪下长裤和长靴露出的挺翘臀部、修长双腿，处处都留下带着水光的吻痕和红色的指印。

在Farrier脱掉厚重的手套，用粗糙的掌心握着Collins已经勃起的湿润阴茎搓捏时，Collins被他挤得大开的腿根都因为性欲的刺激而发红，会阴也肿胀起来。他们对视着，这次谁都没有避开目光的纠缠。Collins眼里的雾气蒸腾起来，他的眼睛蓝得快要落下雨水，Farrier无法忍耐，低下头再次与他接吻，直到让他的唇更红，然后他舔了舔Collins下巴上短硬的金色胡茬。

最后Farrier插入他时，已经费了不少功夫。Collins的双腿紧紧夹着他的腰肢，这个刁钻的体位让Collins屈着身躯，被Farrier抱在怀里，肠道被一根尺寸不小的阴茎撑开的滋味可不好受，但对于Farrier来说这却是绝佳的体验。他拍了拍Collins的屁股，希望他的搭档可以放松些，他用一种性感又低哑的声音在Collins耳边说：“你里边和你的金发一样湿，却更热。”

向来风度翩翩的Collins也忍不住红着脸对着压在自己身上的混蛋骂了脏话。  
“Fuck off!”

Collins的肤色比Farrier更浅，性器也不例外，体毛也是漂亮的淡金色，当Farrier深色的阴茎渐渐没入他的股间时，他们两人都把这些看得一清二楚，巨大的羞耻和快感同时吞没了Collins。疼痛与结合的欣喜相比根本不值一提，起初缓慢的抽插带来了绵长温柔的快感，像潮水一样轻柔地拍打着Collins，他将所有羞耻的呻吟都闷回了咽喉里，在喘息间断断续续地问：“Farrier……该念你的情诗了…”

"Fly through Adversity to the Stars."  
"Fly through everything to you."

这是皇家空军的箴言，却又不完全是。

情动的Collins用双手扣住了Farrier的脖子，仰起头不厌其烦地和他接吻，交换唾液。Farrier在做爱方面的能力和他驾驶歼击机不相上下，同样的强悍而勇猛。他渴望着Collins的身体，Collins的一切，一遍又一遍地插入他的身体，用最深最重的力道进攻，然后温柔地逼迫Collins为了情欲而发出悦耳的低哼。

Farrier从背后抱着Collins结实又纤细的腰肢，凶猛地挺进，撩起他脱了一半的深蓝色衬衫，上面已经被汗水浸湿，露出了Collins光滑宽阔的肩背，Farrier低下头舔吻着洁白肌肤下的脊梁。他听到Collins小声地恳求他慢点，但这只让Farrier更加疯狂地想操他俊俏的搭档和学生。他用修长的指头梳理着Collins湿透的金发，可他的动作与亲吻有多轻柔，他干Collins就干得有多凶悍。

Collins的臀部被他的髋骨撞得发红，有些精液已经溢出来了，顺着Farrier插入的地方流出，然后滑下Collins笔直的大腿，滴落在肮脏的泥沙里。

漆黑的夜幕铺天盖地降下，带来了漫天的星光，周围寂静无声，他们似乎身处一个破旧的墓地，在废墟与泥沙里做着爱。

明日还会到来，但或许他们的明日将不复存在，他们即将丧生在炮火中，无法再并肩作战，无法亲眼见证未来必将到来的胜利。

但他们在此结合，已少了许多遗憾。

汹涌澎湃的快感让Collins有些昏沉，他不知道自己是第几次射精了，Farrier充斥着他，将那些属于Farrier的气味填满他的身体。他的耳边只剩下Farrier一遍又一遍的表白。他侧过头去吻了吻Farrier的鬓角，用只有他们听得到的声音说：“我也是，如此的深爱着你。”

爱是永不止息。

5  
  
他们并没有亡命于阿拉斯，随后及时赶到的陆军部队为他们解了围，在激烈的战斗中，Collins和Farrier 成功撤离，回到了位于马勒姆的皇家空军基地，但阿拉斯终究还是沦陷于德军手中。  
  
之后，他们一起加入了福蒂斯小队，形影不离地执行每个任务，他们的队长是位经验老道的飞行员，带领他们无数次击退纳粹的空军。  
  
在无线电中他们只会用“福蒂斯一号”和“福蒂斯二号”互相称呼，仿佛一个刻意相互疏远的游戏。在夜晚到来时，他们又会一起在阳台上喝酒，听Farrier唱他唱不完的歌。非任务期间的Collins穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，夜风吹起他短碎的金发，他面对着高大的飞行员，微笑着倾听Farrier的每一句话，每一首歌。  
  
Farrier会在明亮的月光下温柔地抚摸他后颈细软的金发，一本真经地感叹：“上帝为什么这么偏袒你，把天空都装进了你的眼里？”而Collins则会出其不意地拽过自己前任教官的衣领，在他耳边回答：“为了让我无时无刻不注视着你。”  
  
“Fuck you，Collins！”然后难得害羞的Farrier会把衣衫笔挺的搭档摁倒在阳台的栏杆上，在他低声的笑中抽去他的皮带，然后是衬衫、长裤。  
  
如此的闲暇时光会让Collins陷入一种身处和平年代的错觉，有时他甚至又会对未来抱有一丝希望，不切实际地在心里勾勒蓝图。  
  
如果Farrier和他可以活到见证这场战争结束的那天，他们可以去布里斯托尔或者伯明翰，或者回到伦敦，买下一栋属于他们的房子，一起平静地生活，互相浪费和平的后半生，消磨每个明媚的午后，也许他们可以成为民航或邮政的飞行员，或者做其他任何他们想做的事营生。  
  
可是命运的变故总是那么突如其来，并且令人大失所望。  
1940年5月，德国的装甲部队贯穿法国大陆，直逼英吉利海峡的战报一夕之间铺满了唐宁街十号的办公桌。北部的联军全部被困在了法国的佛兰德地区，而他们唯一的希望就是发电机计划——在敦刻尔克的海滩撤退尽可能多的盟军士兵。  
  
6  
  
“海面很平稳，我准备迫降。”  
对讲机中传来Collins的声音。

Farrier看着本来与自己并列飞行的二号机在中弹后漏出黑烟，向海面俯冲而去。

“他在转弯逃跑，我要追上他。”   
“Collins，你还有多少燃料。”  
Collins看了看油表，回答道：“15加仑，祝你好运。”

他不能分心，斯卡图轰炸机已经进入了可以攻击驱逐舰的范围，而歼击机也已经虎视眈眈地瞄准了他。但Farrier依旧不停地用对讲机追问Collins的状况，尽管没有得到任何回应。  
  
他只能祝Collins好运。  
  
BF109和Spitfire同样都是顶尖的液冷是引擎战斗机，这使得Spitfire在各项性能上并不能占到多少便宜，但飞行员的高超技巧却可以。  
Farrier的沉稳冷静、果断勇敢还有他超乎常人的判断力以及精准的射击预判，让他的战机成为了福蒂斯小队里最后一架幸存的Spitfire。即使晚了一步，但他还是击落了最后几架敌机，顺利完成了任务。  
  
如果Collins已经脱险了，现在一定站在某处为他激动地欢呼。  
与此同时，他的油箱也已经见了底。他携带的全部燃料只够作战40分钟，现在他必须立刻返程，才能安全降落在伦敦的希斯罗机场。他透过护目镜看见远方顺着海平线连绵起伏的斑驳海峡，上百只各式各样的民用船只向着敦刻尔克驶来，为营救四十万的英法联军而来。那是从他故乡漂洋过海的帝国臣民，无论何时，无论何地，永远为大不列颠王国而战。  
  
我们将战斗到底。  
我们将在法国战斗，将在海洋上战斗，在空中以与日俱增的信心与力量战斗。  
我们将不惜一切代价保卫我们的岛屿。  
我们将在海滩上、登陆点、田野、街头、山区战斗。  
我们决不投降。  
  
斯卡图轰炸机的咆哮声从Farrier飞行的反方向传来，像一只避开危险，伺机而出的野兽，带着SC250炸弹里130公斤的TNT袭向海滩，弯曲的鸥翼也带来了铺天盖地的绝望。  
  
八英里连绵的海岸线上站满了等待撤离的疲惫士兵，他们望穿大西洋，只渴望回到那近在咫尺却远在天涯的家乡。已经抵达的救援民用船只也都靠岸，还有他们最后的一线生机——那条破烂不堪的防洪堤。  
  
他从来没有像此刻一样清晰地感觉到自己为何而生，察觉到自己的使命所在，接下来的选择决定了他的后半生，同时也决定了他身后千千万万英法联军的命运。但他做出决定却没有耗费太多的时间，也没有艰难的挣扎。他自言自语地丢下了一句“就这样吧”，然后把再也回不去的家丢在了身后，动操作杆调转了战斗机的飞行方向，迎着血红的夕阳飞去。  
  
Farrier用他所剩无几的子弹，以失去动力后滑行的状态，击中了那架轰炸机的油箱。  
这是从未有人做到过的壮举，或许以后也不会有人能办到。  
  
海滩上，大洋中，码头上死里逃生的士兵、民众、军官都为他欢呼呐喊，他会成为大不列颠的英雄，载入史册，得到最高的荣誉与表彰，但那已经不重要了。  
  
Farrier打开了顶窗，潮湿的海风灌进机舱里，他侧过头看着血红的天际线，夕阳正在下沉，但它还是在用最耀眼的余晖对抗着黑暗的来临。  
  
他知道自己的高度不够跳伞了，而他滑翔的终点，正是德军占领的区域。  
  
7  
  
我们仍要继续战斗，直到上帝所应允的时机到来，新世界用他全部的力量和能力，  
来拯救和解放这个旧世界。  
  
  
8  
  
Farrier的配枪里剩下两发子弹。  
一发已经射中了他所驾驶的那架Spitfire的油箱，他目睹着自己心爱的战机在猩红的晚霞下燃起熊熊大火，就好像刚才那个苟延残喘的太阳砸到了他的面前。  
  
而他的手已经抬起，将枪口抵在了自己的咽喉上，找好了一个可以贯穿他脑干的角度。作为一名优秀的士兵，他并不太恐惧死亡，必要的时候他甚至可以将性命置之度外，为胜利牺牲自己。德军追捕他的速度虽然会比他逃跑更快，但至少还能留给他一些回顾平生的时间。  
不知怎么回事，他鬼使神差地想起了Collins和自己的对话，其中两句振聋发聩，在他的脑子里盘旋着，轰鸣着。  
  
他说：“十个吻，许一个愿望。”  
金发碧眼的飞行员笑着回答他：“活下去。”  
  
越来越喧嚣凛冽的海风刮乱了Farrier棕色的短发，他的嗓子像被某只手攥住了一样干涩发紧，吐不出一个字母，也不知道这些遗言要说谁听。四下无人，只有他面前的火光愈烧愈烈，机油和金属焚烧的气味与温度熏得他眼中聚起水汽。  
  
他转过头最后看了一眼身后已经灰暗了不少的天空，就仿佛是在与那双恒久注视着他的蓝眼睛永别。  
  
他失去了一切。  
回到故乡的机会，Spitfire，他作为英国皇家空军的生涯。  
Collins.  
  
当夕阳流干净了最后几滴血，了无声息地沉入地狱的黑暗中，德军从四面八方围拢，用漆黑的枪管挟持住他们的俘虏。  
  
Farrier已经是热泪盈眶。  
  
  
9  
  
敦刻尔克大撤退成功后，Collins被派回了伦敦西南部的克伦威尔皇家空军学院任教，虽然这也并不是长期的，只是因为目前空军部队人手紧缺，需要更多的教官。  
  
他等了一个月，等到期望落空成绝望，却依旧没有等来任何属于Farrier的东西，遗物、尸体、消息统统没有。他仔细翻阅过所有的死亡名单，上面也没有Farrier的名字。Farrier像一个荒诞的英雄，所有报纸都在争相报道他的壮举，而他本人却石沉大海，杳无音讯。  
  
直到中队长把属于他和Farrier的勋章带到他面前时，Farrier的去向才有了一丝线索。  
  
“当时在场的士兵都看到他在敌区降落了，他十有八九是被俘虏了。”  
“以他的军衔，纳粹不会急于处死他，愿上帝保佑他。”  
中队长带来的消息总是不尽人意，上一次是Farrier在阿拉斯被俘虏，这一次却是真的永别。年长的长官将一枚装着维多利亚十字勋章的盒子放在了Collins面前。Collins面无表情地看着那枚花纹漂亮的青铜奖章，像凝视坟茔上的十字架。  
  
“你是他的挚友，替他收好吧。”  
叹了口气的长官站起身，拍了拍鞠躬敬礼的Collins的肩膀，离开了办公室。  
  
房间里只剩下他一个人，他维持着那个漂亮的敬礼，弯着腰，心如死灰地注视着跟前桌上的盒子底部暗红色的天鹅绒。  
  
  
10  
  
1948年4月。  
入春后的伦敦依旧有些阴冷，早晨一如既往地起了雾，沿街的商铺都零零散散开始开张，店主们打着哈欠收拾着放在街边的桌椅，偶尔有匆忙的行人路边买一份报纸，进行早晨间的晨读。街边还有早起开工的工人，有条不紊地进行着城市的战后重建工作。  
  
Collins也是他们其中的一员。  
在从RAF退役后，他没有继续他的飞行员生涯，这并不为其他人所理解，毕竟他曾经如此热爱他空军的身份和职责。  
  
不可否认的是，Collins仍旧热爱飞行，热爱天空，但他无法再面对这一切，他和他过去天空中的辉煌中间隔着那条无法跨越英吉利海峡，他毕生挚爱的一切都被永远留在了1940年的敦刻尔克。他有时甚至宁愿自己早就和Farrier一起葬身在了阿拉斯，因为他早已对Farrier的生还不抱任何希望，毕竟距离德国投降已经过去了三年，几乎所有集中营都已经被解放。  
  
最讽刺的是，世人永远铭记的英雄留下唯一的遗物，就是Collins自己。  
  
这一次Collins也没有再善解人意地解释，一意孤行地踏入了截然不同的生活中去，他选择了去伦敦大学学院研读文学系。他虽然是位相对“高龄”的学生，但他的天份很高，没有花太多时间就适应了课程。  
  
他现在正站在一家咖啡馆的门口，拉低了大衣下御寒的围巾，认真地读着报纸，雾气又让他的金发变得有些潮湿，他排着队，准备买一杯热红茶暖和自己冻僵的手。今天他的行程并非是去学校的研究室，而是赶上最早一班去克伦威尔镇的火车，又回到那个承载着他太多记忆的地方。  
  
学院前几天通知他有一位老朋友今天要来和他见面，Collins在心里筛选出了几个人选，十有八九是以前飞行中队的长官或士兵，想劝说他回学院任教或是去RAF里担个文职。  
  
路途并不远，但Collins却在靠着车窗打盹时又做了一个漫长的梦。  
  
Collins已经很久没有做过安宁的梦了，每每午夜梦回时总会又见到他丧生的英雄，站在血红的烈日下回过头远远地看他，他曾经深爱的那双灰蓝双眼如今却让他恐惧，让他痛苦。似乎是为了弥补他们匆忙的告别，梦中的生离死别一次又一次地重复着，每一帧画面都被无限放慢，让Collins可以把每个细节都看得清清楚楚。  
  
他看到连绵无垠的沙滩和海岸，乳白的泡沫，墨绿的森林，光秃的远方，燃烧的晚霞和战机。他看到Farrier英俊坚毅的脸上露出了前所未有的脆弱和悲痛，但那只是一霎，随后他变得坚决，回过头时，眼角呼之欲出的热泪也被夕阳最后的光拭去。  
  
这些梦一次又一次地割裂他的心脏，让他想起所有Farrier为他念过的情诗，Farrier身上的味道，Farrier吻他的方式和进入他身体的力度。  
迫使他在往事的荆棘中挣扎得遍体鳞伤，血肉模糊。  
  
这或许都是对他苟且偷生的惩罚，直到死亡那天才得以终结。  
他不敢忘，他又怎么能忘。  
  
而今天他的梦有些特别。  
平缓的梦境中，他坐在机舱里，驾驶着自己的老朋友Spitfire，几乎垂直地面朝着深空冲刺，而一旁和他并驾齐驱的战机是熟悉的福蒂斯一号，无线电里一片寂静。他们似乎静止在了上升的过程中，被湛蓝的天空环绕着，Collins偏过头打量着Farrier的侧脸。  
  
就永远停在这一刻吧，这样也不错。  
然后他们飞进耀眼的光辉里，消融在那片白色中。  
  
11  
  
  
Collins整理了下自己的围巾，就像从前整理他的制服领带一样，然后敲了敲会议室的门。开门的是他的熟人——他曾经服役的飞行中队的队长，这位长官似乎比前阵子更苍老了些，他走出门，对Collins露出了一个微笑，轻声催促他进去，这举动让Collins有些疑惑。  
  
然后他推开古旧的木门，走进熟悉的会议室里，有个高大的男人站在窗边，窗外起了风，吹得树林发出窸窸窣窣的轻响，也吹乱了他棕色的短发。他双手有些发抖，扶着窗台站着，听到匆忙的脚步声到了跟前便转过了身。  
  
在看清了他的脸之后，Collins像是如释重负一样变得轻松，他世界中的梦魇与苦难都烟消云散，只充斥着无尽的白光，迷茫与痛楚都恍如隔世，书写他后半生的语言在此时此刻死而复生，从诗人降生前的地方出现。  
  
他失去的星星逆着时光回溯，绕过战火与硝烟，漂流过英吉利海峡，又回到了他的身边，当初的一句“Fly through everything to you”就此一语成谶。  
  
男人闭着早已失明的双眼，眼睑上有狰狞的伤疤，然后Collins握住他的双手覆在了自己的脸颊上。Farrier温柔的摸索过他淡金色的眉毛、发红的鼻尖、柔软的嘴唇，像是爱抚一件失而复得的稀世珍宝，然后濡湿的泪水不停地落入Farrier伤痕累累的手掌心。  
  
他听见Collins颤抖的声音：“一百个吻，为我归来。”  
  
  
*  
  
我们将战斗到底。  
我们将在法国战斗，将在海洋上战斗，在空中以与日俱增的信心与力量战斗。  
我们将不惜一切代价保卫我们的岛屿。  
我们将在海滩上、登陆点、田野、街头、山区战斗。  
我们决不投降。  
我们仍要继续战斗，直到上帝所应允的时机到来，新世界用他全部的力量和能力，  
来拯救和解放这个旧世界。  
——丘吉尔  
  
像古老月牙上的光辉，像怀乡病，像绿松石周围有珍珠排列着，像月光落在心爱的书上。  
——《少女的忧郁》莱纳·玛利亚·里尔克


End file.
